Emerald eyes, and Hair like Fire
by Oceane Garnet
Summary: James Potter is travelling to Hogwarts, for the first time. He is due to start first year, and can't wait! He just knows he'll be put in slytherin, and he can't wait to try out for the Quidditch team. However he did not count on meeting the girl who would change his life forever. This is a love story between Lily and James, set in the marauder era, in their first year of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey to Hogwarts

The compartment door slid open. This was the only space left on the Hogwarts Express, and she intended to take it. Hauling her hand luggage in, she beckoned the boy behind her to join her inside. It was only then she noticed she wasn't alone. Two other boys, both new first years like her, had already gotten comfortable there. One of the boys turned their head towards the door. She started. The boy had jet black hair, which was so messy she had to hold back from attacking it with a hairbrush, round glasses and muddy brown eyes. James Potter stood up, and offered the girl a hand.

"Here, let me take it."

"I'm fine thanks," She insisted, and heaved it up onto the luggage rack. Finally with one last, almighty shove, the trunk rested on the railings, and she collapsed into the seat, expelling a great sigh. James drank in every detail of her. Something about her just made him go weak at the knees, and his stomach felt like it was knotted into a million knots. He had never seen anyone like her. She had red, long hair, flowing like a waterfall, yet blazing as if it was on fire. Her lips were plump and rosey pink, and looked so kissable, he had to resist from placing his mouth on hers. She had a cute, button nose, which set of her face nicely, but it wasn't any of these features that had captured James' attention. No, it was her eyes. Although completely clean of make-up, they looked as if they were outlined in a soft gray pencil. She had long, larger than life eyelashes, which almost matched the colour of James' hair. And the pupils! They stared at you with such intensity, you felt as if she was watching your every move, and they seemed to glow green, like emeralds. The boy she was with, however, seemed sullen enough for the pair of them. He had long, dark, greasy hair which matched his coal black eyes. His nose was long and crooked, and his skin sallow and olive in colour. James allowed himself a small chuckle, as he wondered if he might be a vampire. The boy across from him was already in the compartment when James entered. He had wildly out of control chocolate brown hair, which seemed to spiral of at every opportunity. James did not see most of his face. He had his entire figure shifted towards the window, watching as hedge after hedge, cow after cow, sped past them. Time passed in a strained silence. The girl seemed to be upset over something, or someone as she kept referring to a Tuney, but the boy she came with seemed determined to cheer her up. He struck up a conversation about Hogwarts with her. She didn't seem to know a lot about it, and the boy appeared to be filling her in on most aspects. She must be a muggle-born, thought James. The discussion soon turned to the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. James, who had not paid any attention to them whatsoever whipped around at the boys next words. The curly haired boy also seemed to have more of an interest in the conversation.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy said brightly, with a keen smile on his face. James was appalled that he would say such a thing, especially to this girl, this vibrant, amazing girl.

"Slytherin?" James was aware he came across a little haughty taughty, and well cared for, but he couldn't help it. The girl made him want to impress her in every way possible. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James directed this next question to the curly haired boy sitting across from him, aware he had taken a sudden interest in the conversation.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said. He wasn't smiling. James was taken aback by this.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" James hated Slytherins, more than anyone else he knew. He was a proud Gryffindor, as had been his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him and so on. The curly hair boy looked at him and grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." He seemed more than happy to do so. "Where you heading, if you've got the choice?" James, always one for the dramatics, mimed drawing out a sword and lifted it high above his head.

"'_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!'_ Like my dad." He mimed placing the sword back in his sheath and then sat back down on the seat. The Slytherin boy made a small, disparaging noise, as if disapproving of his choice of house. James turned to him, his eyes blazing, ready to challenge him. "Got a problem with that?" He asked him.

"No." He said, his long crooked noise more prominent than ever. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" James had risen from his seat, disgusted with the boy, ready to attack him, when the curly haired boy cut across him, and stopped James from harming him.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" He interjected, and watched the boy's face drop into one of malice and anger. James, on the other hand, roared with laughter, so hard that he had to sit down again and double over, his hands clutching his stomach. The girl looked at the two boys in disgust. She seemed to be deciding that she disliked the pair of them, as, rather flushed, she made to leave the compartment.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment." So that was his name. The girl and Severus heaved her trunk down from the luggage rack and carried the weight together, as they stumbled down the train.

"Ooooooo…." James and the boy called after them, and grinned at each other, imitating her lofty voice. James tried to trip Severus as he passed, and the boy shouted behind them,

"See ya, Snivellus!" He called, as the compartment door swung shut. James leant forward to hi-five the boy and they grinned at each other, their laughter ebbing away. James stuck out his hand to the boy.

"James Potter." He said, still grinning like a mad man.

"Sirius, Sirius Black." The boy said, grabbing his hand and shaking it wildly.

"Black? Blimey, so that's why your family have all been in Slytherin…" James said, realising that Sirius came from one of the oldest pure-blood families ever to exist.

"I've never gotten on well with my family. I guess I'm just… different. My younger brother Regulus, he fits in perfectly with them, all interested in the dark arts and ready to follow You-Know-Who in a second. But I just don't think that's the right way to live, you know?"

"Yeah. I knew you'd be all right" James said with an air of distinction. "Who knows, the Sorting Hat might even place you in Gryffindor with me!"

"What makes you so sure you'll be in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked

"My whole family have. And unlike you, I don't want to break the tradition of such a noble house."

"What would you do if you weren't put in Gryffindor?"  
"Well I'd probably just come straight back home if I was a Slytherin. Ravenclaw might be all right, it's the next best thing. But…"  
"Anything but Hufflepuff!" They both chimed in together. It was a wonderful feeling, being with Sirius, and James knew he had found his lifelong best friend. They talked about all sorts, Quidditch, Hogwarts, Quidditch, lessons, Quidditch, wizard wrock bands, Quidditch, their families, and Quidditch. It was a while before they realised it had grown dark outside, and that they would be there soon. They pulled on their school robes, both black emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. James looked out the window as the halted in the Hogsmeade train station, and clambered out into the night air. A man, taller, much taller than any average man was standing on the platform, beckoning people over.

"Firs' years this way. Firs' years! Yeah you, yer a firs' year aren't yeh."

James realised the man was talking to him and called to Sirius. Together they made their way over to the man, and stood in the cold September night, watching their fellow classmates surround them. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the girl's fiery hair, and looked at her. She was still with that boy Severus, and they were struggling to take her trunk of the train.

"Be back in a sec." He called to Sirius, and he clambered over to them.

"Here, let me take it for you." He offered his hand to take the trunk off the girl, but she pulled a horrified face and yanked it away from him.

"I wouldn't accept your help if you were the last man on Earth." She spat at him, and shoved it off the train and carried it over to the giant man. James was left standing there, disbelief spattered all over his face, as he watched the girl practically sprint away from him. She probably would have, had she not had that trunk. James pivoted on the spot and walked over to join Sirius. He was laughing at him.

"Don't waste your time mate, girls like that, they're just not worth it."  
James nodded, still shocked at his dismissal, and turned to have one last look at the girl. She was easy to spot, her red hair stood out like a blazing inferno amongst the mundane brown and blonde hair that surrounded them. She really was amazing, unlike any girl he had ever seen. He had to tear his gaze away from her when he noticed Severus staring at him with such intense hatred. James frowned, wondering how anyone could be so hostile. He trudged along as they started to walk, following the man to the lake.

"Hello students, my name is Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds 'ere at Hogwarts. I'll be taking yeh all to the lake, and yeh'll be taking the boats in. Firs' years need to wait before they get sorted. Now follow me, everyone, mind yeh're step! You're almost there. Oh! I almost forgot. Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Touch of Mischief

Chapter 2: A Touch of Mischief

Hagrid led the first years from the station to the lake, and chatted away to most of them as they went. He asked them their names, and if he knew their parents, chatted heartily about them. James, although coming from a very well-known family, wasn't listening. He only had half an ear to lend to Sirius, who was murmuring to himself about the sorting test, worrying over what it was. It was policy not to tell the first years how they were sorted, but they would discover for themselves when they got there. James' whole focus and concentration was purely on the girl from the train. He didn't even know her name, but he knew she was certainly something special. He didn't like the way that boy Severus kept staring at her. As if she was his and his alone. It was at that moment that James first felt intense hatred for Severus Snape. He could see him feeding filthy lies about him into the girl's ear, and she seemed to swallow every word of it. He didn't deserve her. A girl like her, with hair like fire and eyes like emeralds, just had to be in Gryffindor. She just had to! If she was put in Slytherin, James didn't think he would be able to survive. If that boy, that greasy haired, hooked nosed, disgusting boy made her go to Slytherin, he didn't think he would be able to resist from beating him black and blue.

It was only then that James noticed Severus had looked up to meet his eyes. Black staring into brown, there was an obvious rivalry, each seemed to be declaring the girl as his own, whilst promising war against each other. James' eyes narrowed, and Snape's did the same, until the girl tugged on his sleeve and pointed in front of her. They had reached the lake. James glanced at Sirius next to him, and saw that his mouth had fallen open. They both had known that Hogwarts was a beautiful place, unlike any other as the Scottish Highlands had a beauty that could compare to no other. However this was beyond anything either of them had imagined. The waves lapping the small beach of pebbles were inky black in the dark night, but still the moonlight bathed the water in a reflective and pearly light. The surface seemed almost too smooth and still to be real, and the first years almost didn't want to disturb it with the boats. In the distance they could see mountains and gigantic hills, rising and falling into the landscape. They could not see the school yet. It was obscured by the gigantic cliff face that cut into the water.

"Right you lot," Hagrid turned to face the mesmerised students. "We're making good time so far, but I still need ter get yeh to the castle. Now, I don' want any accidents, so get inter groups o' four."

James and Sirius looked around desperately for two other people to join their group. James saw that the girl and Snape had already found another couple, and swung his head this way and that looking for two other boys to join them. Almost at once, he spotted two, slightly lost looking boys not far from them. One was about the same height as James and Sirius. He had straw coloured hair, which sat on his head neatly, however it was just about the only thing neat about him. He had ragged, torn clothes, which looked as if they had been attacked by some sort of animal, and his face (which was much older looking than it should have been for a first year) was covered in scars. Beside him, and clutching him like he was his protector, was a short, rather fat little boy. He was very dumpy looking, and had a rather large, squashed looking face. His clothes were all over the place, as if he got dressed in the dark, and he was nibbling on his fingers, rather like a rat.

"Oi! You two! Yeah you!" James called over the hubbub of noise. Several heads turned his way, but he pointed his index finger at the two boys. If they had been any closer, he might have poked one of them squarely in the chest. The two of them walked over (or rather plodded over in the smaller boy's case) and shook hands with James and Sirius.

"Hi! I'm James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black. Don't worry! He's allright, he's not into all that dark arts, you-know-who stuff." James, seeing the rather taken aback reaction of hearing Sirius' name, added in this little extra bit as a reassurance.

"How do you do." The taller boy said. "My name is Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you. This here is… sorry, it's dreadfully awful of me, but I've completely forgotten you're name!" Remus said, squinting down at the dumpling of a boy.

"P…P…P…Peter. Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew." The boy stuttered. He was becoming increasingly rat-like by the second.

"Nice to meet you both!" James said heartily, wondering if his plans for a dynamic duo could expand to be the fantastic four. Before he was able to dwell on this thought any further however, Hagrid continued with his instructions.

"All got a group? Great. Now yeh'll see there are boats tied to the rocks. Each group is ter grab one, and sit in it. Don't do anythin' except sit in it." Hagrid informed them. The four boys sat in the boat nearest to them, James and Sirius at the front, Remus and Peter at the back. Hagrid wandered round checking they were all in safely ("The las' thing we want is fer one o' yeh to fall out"). James and Sirius got bored after about five minutes of this, and wanted to set out on the lake. Sirius nudged James, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, point to the loosely tied rope, securing them to the rocks. James grinned, understanding at once, and reached out to the rope.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Remus asked, worried about this boy's actions.

"Oh c'mon Lupin. What's life without a little fun!" James replied, still grinning like a mad man.

"If this is your idea of fun, then- woah!" He was cut off by the boat sliding out of the bay and onto the inky waters, as James untied the boat. The constant pulse of the waves, like the water had its own heartbeat, pushed them further and further out. They could hear Hagrid's voice growing fainter, and fainter. Peter had started to cry.

"Now, in a few minutes, we'll all go out to the water _together! _Understand? No one leaves until – JUST WHAT DO YEH THINK YEHR DOING?" Hagrid yelled, as he turned to see a boat occupied by students floating away. "GET BACK HERE AT ONCE! I TOLD YEH TER STAY PUT!" James was sitting in a fit of silent, uncontrollable giggles, and Sirius had his head on the wood and was shaking from laughter. Remus, on the other hand, was looking about wildly, terrified he would never even get to Hogwarts, and knowing he had broken the rules before he had ever even set foot in the school! The Headmaster had done so much for him, and this was how he was repaying him? His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the side of the boat for dear life. Peter had now dissolved into tears, almost sinking the boat with the amount he was crying! His hands clutched at Remus' robes, and he buried his snotty face in their soft fabric. Remus looked at him in disgust.

Unbeknown to the students, however, the boat was attached to another rope, one that went under water to the shore, incase this happened. Hagrid picked up the end of the rope, and began pulling. The boat started to move backwards, and, as Hagrid was unusually strong, they were back in no time. James, who's face had been full of mirth momenths before, was now horror stricken, and Sirius' was the picture of remorse.

"We're sorry." They both murmured, looking down at their shoelaces.

"It was our fault, they had nothing to do with it." James declared, referencing to Remus and Peter.

"Not a good start eh? Well, I can see you pair are gonna be a couple o' trouble makers! Although, I must say, we need a laugh around 'ere. Allright, I'll forgive yeh fer this one, but jus' remember, you need ter know when yeh're crossing the line. Now get back in tha' boat, and _don't move_!" Hagrid beamed into the grateful faces of the two trouble makers. He was right. Hogwarts hadn't seen a pair of jokers for a while, and in the dark times they were in, they could use a couple. The two boys clambered back into the boat and sat perfectly still, their checks Gryffindor scarlet, and their hands clasped together. They did not dare say a word.

"Righ'! No more dilly dallying! Let's go!"

The boats powered forward through the water at this command, seemingly steering themselves. All the students gasped and exclaimed in delight! For some, it was the first time they had ever seen magic, and for others, it was just an amazing thing none-the-less. James looked over to the red haired girl again. She was in deep conversation with that Severus Snape. She looked up and their eyes met briefly. James smiled and waved, but the girl pulled a face of disgust and repulsion, and looked away. James cast his face downwards, his cheeks and ears now glowing an even fiercer red than before.

The boats had travelled silently through the lake for about five minutes, when the cliff face suddenly stopped. The talking amongst the students stopped, and suddenly everyone was leaning in all directions, wanting the best view for their first glimpse of the school. The cliff melted away, and in front of them was a gigantic castle, bigger than anything the students had seen before. The windows danced with light, and the turrets spiralled high into the air. James spotted the Quidditch pitch, with three gigantic golden rings on either end of the field, that rose at lease twenty feet in the air, and his heart leapt. He couldn't wait for Quidditch. He loved the game more than anything else in the world, and, although he was not permitted to bring it to school with him, he had a rather nice cleansweep 7 at home.

There was noise of delight, and sighs of enchantment, as the students gazed upon their school.

"Magnificent isn' it?" Hagrid called to them. "Jus' you all wait. You'll be spendin' the bes' seven years o' yehr life here. Jus' you wait and see!"


End file.
